With the growth of users accessing the Internet, a vast number of Internet based services has surfaced. Such services include, for example, search engine service (such as Yandex™, Google™, and the like), social network service (such as Facebook™) multimedia service (such as Instagram™ and YouTube™), and news aggregator service (such as Yandex.News™). The latter service has been particularly useful in allowing users to easily view news articles on one platform.
Digital news aggregation is a technology area of growing interests. Indeed, news is a very important part of the daily life, whether for a stock broker or a lawyer. News aggregation service allows the user to be exposed to the most current news, without the need of frequently visiting many separate websites (such as those associated with individual news agencies or individual newspapers) to see if the content has been updated.
Generally speaking, news are made up of editorial content and various quotations of people (such as politicians, celebrities, individuals with specific knowledge relevant to the article, etc.). These quotations may be repeated by different news agencies, which may contain errors on the authorship or may have ambiguous references to the author of the quotation. As such, in some instances, the news aggregator service is provided with different news articles, in which the authorship of the same quotation is mismatching amongst the different news articles.
Needless to say, not only the user is provided with a frustrating experience of seeing different news articles having different authors associated with the same quotation, the user is required to do additional searches on the Internet to determine who is the correct author, which may require significant amount of computational power and resources.
Moreover, it is generally known that users of news aggregator services tend to focus more on the quotation than the content of the news article to grasp the essence of the reported event. As such, some news aggregator services provide a quotation separately from the content of the news article. In other words, it may be desirable for the news aggregator to show just the quotation and the author of the quotation rather the entire news piece. For example, a given news aggregator may provide a plurality of different quotations (with the associated authors) in a news-feed of important quotations.
A conventional approach at displaying one or more quotations in the news aggregator service requires one or more persons associated with the news aggregator service to previously select the quotation and manually determine its author. Needless to say, not only this approach takes both human and computational resources, it may also cause a delay for the news aggregator service to “publish” the news articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,805,781 B2 (published on Dec. 21, 2006) discloses a computerized system and method for analyzing quotations made in a quoting document of text originally found in a source document. The present invention analyzes the quoting document for quoted text, searches the source document for that text, and stores the existence of the quotation in association with the source document. When displaying the source document, a list of text items that were quoted by another document is presented sorted by frequency of quotation. Quoted text is also highlighted when the original text of the source document is displayed. Hyperlinking is allowed between items of quoted text by the user and a list of documents that have quoted that text. From this list the full text of a quoting document may be displayed. The frequency of quotations taken from a source document can also be used to rank documents in search results.
US 2017/220677 A1 (published on Aug. 3, 2017) discloses in one embodiment, a method includes accessing a plurality of communications, each communication being associated with a particular content item and including a text of the communication; extracting, for each of the communications, quotations from the text of the communication; determining, for each extracted quotation, partitions of the quotation; grouping the extracted quotations into clusters based on a respective degree of similarity among their respective partitions; calculating a cluster-score for each cluster based on a frequency of occurrence of partitions of quotations in the cluster in the communications; and generating a quotations-module comprising representative quotations, each representative quotation being a quotation from a cluster having a cluster-score greater than a threshold cluster-score.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,223,881 B1 (published on Dec. 29, 2015) discloses systems and methods for managing quotes. The system may facilitate a user search that relates one or more particular quotes, authors, categories of quotes, specific tag of a quote, and the like. A set of results may be provided based on a user search may be provided. A quote profile and an author profile may be generated providing information about a quote and an author respectively. A user profile page may display information including a user's favorite quotes.